The Hardest Part Of Love
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Cameron get's knocked up with House's baby. Both are estatic, though at first House wouldn't admit it. Everything is great, but just like everything else in their lives, something happen's. Can they work through it together or will it be another heartache for both of them?
1. Perfect

I own nothing.

"Come on push." House egged on his girlfriend.

Screams and heavy breathing filled up the room with whitewashed walls. Sweat covered her hair line, as she squeezed House's hand.

"One final push." Doctor Morris said.

Cameron nodded. "Okay." She got a breath. "Okay." She pushed.

The sound of a baby's cry filled the room. It was the most gorgeous thing either of them had heard.

"It's a girl." The doctor smiled.

_A daughter_.' House thought, with a goofy grin.

"Want to cut the cord?" He asked House.

House nodded, he let go of a beaming Cameron's hand and cut the cord. The nurse's took the infant, cleaned her up, sized and checked her out. She was eight and a half pounds and eighteen inches long. She had her father's eye colour, lips, and long fingers and toes. Her mother's eye shape, nose, and ears. Her hair was long; almost two inches and chocolaty brown. House kissed Cameron's forehead, when nurse Claudia brought the newborn over, and handed her to Cameron.

"She's in great health. Perfect little girl." Claudia smiled.

"Yes she is." Cameron gave her daughter a kiss.

"We're going to give you three some privacy." Morris said, before leaving. The team of nurses followed.

"She is truly gorgeous." Cameron beamed bright.

"Like her father." House joked.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope you don't inherit your daddy's sense of humor, or lack their of."

"Hey!" House laughed. "Or your mommy's butt."

Cameron shot him a look.

"What? We don't need men chasing her. Since she looks like you, it's bound to happen." He grinned.

"Yeah." After awhile. "Want to hold her?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Cameron fixed her blanket, and handed her over, he gently took her.

"Hey Princess."

Cameron had never seen him so happy. After watching them for a few minutes, she spoke. "We still have to name her."

"What about Bonnie Blue?" He half-joked.

"Funny."

"What? It's a pretty name."

"Yes it is, _and _from Gone With The Wind."

"Dang, I was hoping you wouldn't catch on to that." The little girl grabbed his finger.

"What about the name we talked about?" She sat up in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"London?" He asked.

"Yeah. But have that as her middle name." Cameron answered.

"What about her first?"

"Well, we talked a bit about Emily, but what about Emileigh? We can call her Emily for short."

"Emileigh London House." He watched, as his daughter motioned her mouth; it kind of looked like a smile. "I think we like it." He ran his finger along his daughter's soft hair, feeling her soft spot. He loved how her hair curled a little at the ends.

"Are you glad we kept the sex a secret?" She asked.

"Yeah, although you sure had fun making me wait. I think you knew all along." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She softly laughed. "I did not." Cameron took a hold her daughter's hand. "We make one perfect baby."

"That would be your doing." He sat down on the side of the bed next to her.

"No." She smiled. "She is our's. She's the best part's of both of us."

House kissed her lip's, and handed back to her mom, making the blue scrub's and her white hospital gown rustled when they connected. "I'm going to go tell everyone. My mom's plane should've already arrived."

She nodded and ran her right hand along his scruff. "I love you." She yawned.

"I love you." He kissed the forehead's of the two woman he loved more than his life.

"You can let your mom and Wilson in first. I know if Wilson isn't one of the one's to come in first, he's going to whine."

House nodded with a agree'd laugh, before limping out of the room. He made his way to the waiting room, were everyone they knew was sitting in blue chairs. Waiting nervously. Once he appeared, they all stood up. House stared at them with a blank expression for a minute. They were all silently blinking at him.

"It's a girl." He finally announced.

Everyone cheered with big goofy smiles.

Wilson was the first to arrive at House's side. He gave his best friend a hug, House just stood their with his arms to his sides. "Congrat's buddy."

Blythe, House's mom, walked up and hugged him. "How are they?"

"Great. You can go in." He looked at Wilson. "After her you can."

Wilson nodded, Blythe walked into the room, as Cuddy walked up to House. "Congrat's." She hugged him.

He gave her a awkward hug back. "Thanks. I should get back in there, before my mom tries to adopt her."

Cuddy laughed. "You'll let us known when she's in the nursery so we can all see her right?"

He nodded, before limping back in the room just as Cameron was introducing his little girl to his mom.

"This is your granddaughter, Emileigh London House. We'll call her Emily for short."

"That's a unique name, I love it. Very pretty." She held out her arm's. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Cameron handed over the baby in the pink blanket over.

House walked up to them. "How are my three favourite ladies?"

"Oh Gregory, she's precious."

"Like her grandma." House added.

Blythe didn't look up from the little bundle in her arms. "Stop sucking up Greg."

Cameron softly laughed, and House glared at her. After a few minute's Wilson knocked on the two large door, holding a pink bear with a with ribbon around it's neck, a boutique of roses.

"Can I come in?" He peeked his head in.

House looked at him. "You're already in."

Wilson walked up to them, he handed Cameron the bear and roses. "For mommy and baby."

Cameron smiled, taking them. "Thank you."

"Oh, she's beautiful." Wilson smiled down at the baby, as Blythe handed her to him. "What'd you guy's name her."

"James. It's the girliest name we know." House smirked.

Wilson glared at him.

"We named her Emileigh London House. For short, Emily."

"That's pretty Allison. It suit's her." He kissed the baby's temple. "Little Emily."

Cameron gave House a nod, he knew what it meant. He tapped the rubber part of his cane against the glossy floor. He cleared his throat. "So Wilson, Cam was wondering..."

She cut him off. "No."

House rolled his eyes. "_We_ were wondering if you'd be Emily's... you know."

He did know. "Her what?" He wanted House to say it.

"You tell him." He nodded to Cameron then to Wilson.

"Your idea, you do it."

House rolled his eyes, with a huff. "Her godfather."

Wilson smiled at the word's. "Of course."

Cameron smiled, as her daughter yawned. "I think it's time to feed her, and put her down."

"You need to get some rest too dear." Blythe interjected.

"I will Mrs. House."

"What did I tell you about that?" Blythe gave her a stern look. House stood behind his mom, giving Cameron a 'nenner-nenner' silent laugh. "Greg stop that."

He immediately stopped. "Yes ma'am."

Both Wilson and Cameron laughed. "Sorry, Blythe." Cameron corrected.

Blythe nodded, and motioned Wilson out with her. "We'll leave you too."

Wilson handed his goddaughter to House. "Later."

They watched them leave, Cameron scooted over and House laid beside her. Cameron began feeding her daughter.

"Any chance I can get the left one?"

She scrunched up her nose. "You're disgusting."

He shrugged. "That's your opinion."

"_No_. I think that's everybody's opinion."

A nurse came in just, as Cameron finished, and took Emileigh to the hospital nursery. Cameron softly begging the nurse to stay. House went and told everyone that she was in nursery. He came back and laid with her, shortly after, they both feel asleep. After a few day's in the hospital they headed home. They didn't go shopping since they kept the sex a secret, they left the hospital with a few thing's their friend's bought them. Diapers, wipes, a few outfit's. Wilson bought them a brown and pink car seat with matching stroller. The first night was rough, they didn't get much sleep, especially since they didn't have a crib or anything at all for Emily. They woke up the next morning, and headed off to Wal*Mart to get some shopping done. They were relieved Cuddy gave them two week's off to adjust. House hook the car seat to the car seat holder's attached to one of the shopping cart's. He set his weight on the cart, as he pushed it. They headed to the baby section of the store.

"Oh, this is nice." Cameron looked at the cherry wood crib on the picture of the brown box. House nodded, as she put the box in the cart. She grabbed a matching diaper changing table and dresser. Just about filling House's cart. "I'll be right back, we need another cart." She came back a minute later. "Okay, what else do we need?" She asked herself out loud.

"Besides everything. I'm guessing bedding for the crib."

"Right." They turned the corner and looked on the other side of the shelf from where the crib's are.

"What about this?" House held up a pink flowered designed bed set.

"Too girlie."

"You know she _is _a girl, right?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Yes House, I do know."

"This?" He held out another bag.

"Winnie-the-Pooh, eh. I like it, but Winnie-The-Pooh has been done to death."

House rolled his eyes, and tossed it back. He laughed, as he saw his daughter making bubbles with her spit. He wiped away the bubbles with his thumb, rubbing it off on his jeans. "So, what do you want?"

"I don't know." She tapped a finger against her chin.

"What about this? It's pink and brown, it matches her car seat."

"Cute but no."

He sighed throwing the bag on the shelf. He looked at his daughter. "She's impossible to please, unless it's in the sack."

"House!"

He looked up above the top of the car seat. "What?" He gave her a innocent smile.

"Don't tell her that."

He pointed at the baby playing with his car keys. "She's a day old, it's not going to traumatize her."

"You as her dad, she'll be traumatized by something you say."

He softly hit her cart with his. "Bitch." He smiled.

"Ass." She playfully said back.

He laughed, as she picked up a bag, and read the label out loud. "Child of Mine Ballerina Garden 3pc Crib Bedding Set. What about this?"

"Why am I not surprised you like that."

"What do you mean?"

He pointed at the brown creature in a ballerina outfit around flower's. "That."

"It's a monkey." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, which is something your obsessed with."

She laughed. "Well, I like it." She put it in House's cart, filling it up. She grabbed a matching lamp and a few pictures that went with it.

She grabbed a changing table cushion, bibs, clothes, bottles, wash cloths, little monkey hooded robe towel; which he shook his head to, bottle washer, formula, diapers, shoes, wipes, burp rags. She couldn't find the bath tub's. She stopped a male worker.

"Excuse me, where are the bath tub's?"

"Over here." He lead them a few isle's over. "Shopping with your dad, that's great." He grinned at Cameron.

House's grip over the cart handle grew tight. "Hey, I'm _her_ dad." He pointed at the now sleeping Emily.

The worker looked at House then at Cameron, who just nodded with smile. "I'm sorry." He hung his head. "Here are the tub's." He ran off.

Cameron laughed. "Okay, let's see." She grabbed a pink tub with a sling, putting it into her cart.

She grabbed a few things of _Johnson's_ shampoo, lotion, A+D Diaper Rash ointment, baby oil, body wash, Safety 1st Deluxe Health care & Groom Kit, Bedtime Lotion and wash, baby powder. She grabbed a some binky's, a monkey mobile for the crib, and toys. A few rattlers, bouncer's, play mat's, and a swing, and a few plush and linkable toys. They paid and left the store more than two thousand dollar's poorer. It being noon, they went to lunch. House was pretty silent.

"What's wrong?" She grabbed his hand from across the diner table with her free hand, startling him.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She gave him a look.

"That dumb ass though I was your dad."

She rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away, and began eating again. She other hand was occupied, feeding their daughter from her car seat.

"Do I look that damn old?"

"No." She took a bit of her salad, avoiding eye contact.

"Than why can't you look at me?" He raised a brow at him.

"Because I don't want to have this dang conversation with you again. You saying, _I'm old enough to be your dad what do you see in me? Why are you with a old guy like me? _etc. It get's old." She set down her fork, when she saw his head was tilted down. "I love you." She grabbed his hand again, he looked up at her. "Like I have said, countless times before. I don't care about your age, that number means crap to me. I don't want that to be what we're about. We are two people, two doctor's, who found each other. I became blessed when I walked into your office that day. You are my boyfriend, the love of my life, the father to my daughter. The man that I can't see not being in my life. Greg, you are my world. And your not a old man. You still got a few years before that." She gave him a sly smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

He smiled, and looked at their daughter in the booth seat across from him, beside the woman he loved more than any other woman before. "But."

"Don't want to hear it."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I just can't see my life without you and now without her too."

"Well, good thing neither of us are going anywhere." She smiled.

He sat up and leaned across the table, and gave her a kiss. "Your a pain."

She smiled, and nodded. "Right back at you." She gave him a wink.

He softly laughed and sat back down. He looked at Emily. "Your mom's nasty."

She playfully hit his arm. "Hey now!"

He laughed. "What now? It was a compliment."

**Continue?**

xxx

Sorry, this chapter is _soo_ short. I had written it long, and then as I'm typing the whole thing vanished. Even though I copied it, for some reason my dang computer did not save. Sorry it's a bad beginning, but I'm a bit upset that I wrote for three hour's and none of it was saved. Hope you enjoyed anyway. :)


	2. Remembering

A few day's had passed, cries filled the silent apartment. Cameron woke up, House still gently snored beside her. She got up, walking down the hall of the new apartment they shared, and went into the purple colored nursery.

She picked up Emileigh. "Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" She asked, her newborn in a soothing tone.

After changing her, she warmed up a bottle and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery, and began rocking her back to sleep. A hour had passed, and still no sleeping baby. Cameron paced back and forth, bouncing the baby gently, and rubbing her tiny back. Yawning into the air, as Emily laid her head on her mom's shoulder, still fussing.

"Baby, I know your tired. Close those pretty blue eyes and go to sleep." Cameron coaxed her child. "_Please_."

But it wasn't working. She changed, feed, massaged her tiny arm's and leg's, read to her, rocked and bounced her. Nothing was working. Cameron decided to try giving her a bath. Cameron turned on the warm water for herself and Emily. She got in with her baby, placing her small back against her chest. She took a wash cloth and put bedtime body wash on the cloth, and rubbed it on the baby's skin. While she bathed with her daughter, calming the tiny one's body and mind. House was still softly snoring away in their large bed, dreaming of a night, not so long ago.

_A three month pregnant Cameron walked into House's office. It was late, real late. She wore light green scrub's and a white winter jacket, with brown fur around the hood, and white sneaker's._

_"House what are you still doing here? It's still two am." Cameron asked, standing in the doorway between his office and the DDX room._

_"I could ask you the same." _

_"Cuddy has me working late in the E.R." She sighed, sitting down in one of the wood chair's across from him, sighing deeply, shaking the almost empty bottled water in her hand._

_"Tired."_

_She glared at him. "No. Not at all." She answered sarcastically. "I've been working since nine am and I'm pregnant, but nah, not tired."_

_"Good." He smiled._

_"You're an ass."_

_He just nodded at her remark._

_"So are you going home soon?"_

_"I was about too, but this damn blizzard. I can't ride my bike in this."_

_"Come on." She stood up. "I'll give you a ride." She spoke between yawn's._

_"I need to grab my stuff." He explained._

_"I'll meet you in the lobby." _

_He stared at her ass, as she left his office. After putting a few thing's into his blue backpack, he swung one strap over his right shoulder. Grabbed his cane that was leaning against his desk, and limped down the hall to the elevator. Pushing the black arrow down, he got onto the ride and went down to the main lobby. Cameron's was leaning against the front desk, talking to the night nurse, Denise. _

_"Ready?" She asked, once he stood by her._

_He nodded._

_She smiled at Denise, placing her hand on the desk. "Well night."_

_"Night." Denise nodded._

_They made their way into the parking lot._

_"Freak, it's cold." Cameron put her hood up, taking her key's out of her scrub's pocket. _

_"Really?" House asked, sarcastically. "I thought it was like Hawaii."_

_She rolled her eye's, unlocking her car door. Once in, she pushed a button by her door handle, unlocking the rest of the door's. House got in. _

_"Burr." Cameron shook slightly, turning the car on, and putting her seat belt on. She sat there for a minute, waiting for the car to warm up. She looked at him. "Seat belt."_

_"Yes, mom." He put it on._

_Cameron hand her hand's between her knee's. "I can't wait to get home and pass out." She yawned. _

_"Are we just going to sit here?" He asked, half annoyed._

_"I'm waiting for the car to heat up." _

_"It's fine."_

_She shook her head, pulling out of the parking spot, and then out of the hospital parking lot. "So you never answered my question." _

_"What?"_

_"What were you doing here so late?" _

_"Working. I am a doctor, you know."_

_"You're a smart ass."_

_"That too."_

_She softly smiled. After a few short minute's she pulled in front of 221B Baker street. _

_"Want to come in?" He asked._

_"I shouldn't. I need some rest." _

_"You can sleep here."_

_"Remember what happened the last time I did?" She looked down at her growing belly, and softly laughed._

_"Yes." He looked at her. _

_He remembered when she first told him she was pregnant. He didn't want to believe it, he never wanted kid's. That was a lie, he always thought of having at least one, but he didn't want to turn out like his dad. John. He hated him, hated what he did to him. House was always miserable, and he didn't want to ruin a kid's life the way John fucked up his. I mean, it was caused by a drunken one night stand. Hardly a real mean's to make, let alone keep a baby. But seeing Cameron pregnant, knowing that she was going to be the mother of his child, was okay to him. He had hidden his feeling for her for year's. Not even Wilson knew. _

_House sighed before continuing. "I'm not going to impregnate you twice." He smiled. "Besides, since that's MY kid, and you're MY baby momma neither of you need to be driving out in this." Before she could say anything, House turned off the ignition, grabbed the keys, and got out of the car._

_She sighed, getting out of the car. "Now, how am I suppose to lock it?" She called after him. _

_He pushed the grey button on the key chain. He heard the car honk, knowing it just locked. "There! Now come on, I__'m freezing my huevos off out here." _

_She giggled, running up the chair's, almost falling back on the first icy step, but House was right behind her. He grabbed onto her sides, they stared into each other's eyes. She cleared her throat, standing up, he let go of her. They both went inside. _

_"So should I sleep on the couch."_

_He closed the door. "Dang, I'm barely in the door and your already trying to get rid of me." He shook the snow off him, before taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. _

_"Sorry."_

_"Stop apologizing. Anybody ever tell you, you apologize alot." He stood behind her, and took of her coat, feather's of snow fell to the oak wood floor._

_She was taken aback by his gesture. "You." She finally answered his __rhetorical question_. 

_He laughed, as he put her coat up. He rested his cane, against the side of the sofa. Resting his right hand on his bad thigh, he limped to the fire place. Slowing getting down on his left knee, he started a fire. He hissed trying to get up._

_"Here." She walked to him, extending her hand. _

_He stared at it for a moment, before taking it. "Help the hopeless cripple." He murmured under his breath._

_They lost their footing for a moment, their bodies pressed against each other, his surprisingly minty breath fogged her face. The crackling of the fire and their breath's was the only sound's that rang in their ear's. He leaned in, but she spoke._

_"More like help the father of my unborn child and-" She stopped herself._

_He smirked. "And what?"_

_She took a few step's back. "Nothing. Do you have a blanket and pillow?"_

_"Yes." He nods to his left. "But it belong's to my bed." His smirk grew._

_"Really?" She crossed her arm's in front of her chest. "That's the ONLY blanket and pillow you can loan me?"_

_He always thought she was cute, when she crossed her arm's that way. He nod's. "You're welcome to join me though."_

_"If I could trust you to keep your hand's to yourself I would. Can I at least get a pillow?"_

_"Me keep my hand's to myself?" He pointed to her stomach. "You're not in that predicament because of me." It was silent for a moment. "Okay, I'm half to blame, but your the one that kissed me first."_

_"I was drunk!" She screeched. _

_He laughed. "Yeah, we'll you still were Very eager to take a climb up mount Gregory."_

_She rolled her eyes. __"And like you didn't want to jump me?" She raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Never said I didn't."_

_"Yes, you did."_

_"Nooo- I said that I didn't want to be all lovey-dovey with you. You're in love with me after all."_

_She snorted at that. She, in fact, did. But she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction and admit it. Out loud anyway. She turned to walk to the couch. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her too him._

_"Admit it."_

_"I'll admit no such thing." Cameron tried pushing him away, but his hold was too strong. _

_He pulled her closer. "Say it. I already know you do, so why hide it?"_

_"House, don't." She warned. "I mean it. I'm not in the mood to play games with you."_

_"What if I don't want to play games?" He asked, his lip's inches from her's._

_She closed her eyes and than looked up into his. "I'm seriously asking you don't." He gritted through her teeth._

_"I'm serious Cameron. What if I don't want to play games?"_

_She pulled herself from his grip. "It wouldn't matter."_

_She turned, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, and into a passionate kiss. After the shock left her, she kissed back. She didn't want to, she didn't want to be venerable around him, but he knew how to get to her. They made their way to the couch, he sat down, and she straddled him. _

_"This seem's familiar." He smiled, with is left hand on the side of her face, and his right hand on her side. His thumb rubbing a small spot of her belly. __She tried to move, he tightened his hold. "Now, who's playing games?"_

_"What do you want House? I'm not doing this with you. I need you be honest, for once, just be honest and tell me what you want. You told me that you'd be there for this baby, I thank you for that, even after I told you that you didn't have to be. That's a great thing, House. So, what do you want? Sex? To just be there for the kid? A relationship? What do you want?" _

_He could tell her voice was broken. He hated himself for doing this to her. He put a hand on each side of her face, his fingers tracing the back of her neck, and pulled her closer. "You." He whispered against her mouth, before he captured them._

_She moaned into his mouth, put pulled away. "By that you mean?" She asked, breathlessly._

_He rolled his eyes. "My god Cameron. I want you, all of you. Us." He put his hand on her belly. "Is that clear enough for you?"_

_"So you want a relationship?" _

_He groaned. "Seriously? I thought you were smart. Why'd I hire you again?"_

_"Because I'm your lobby art." She smiled softly._

_"Exactly! **MY **lobby art. You're mine, no one else's, mine." His stare was almost possessive. "You and that fetus-"_

_She cut him off. "Baby."_

_"Right." He shook his head. "Cameron, I love you. If that's not clear enough for you, I'm going to throw you out in the blizzard."_

_Her heart pumped thunderously in her chest. "You love me?" Before he could speak, she kissed him again._

_"I am really going to throw you in the snow." He said, once the kiss broke. She smiled at him. "Say it." _

_"Say what?" She looked at him, puzzled._

_"Tell me you want me, that you love me."_

_"Who say's I do?" She asked, jokingly. __His mouth made a perfect O. She laughed. "I want you House, I-"_

_"Greg." He whispered. "Here, I'm Greg."_

_She smiled. "Greg House," He shook his head. "I love you. I've always loved you. I want you, for myself. I hate sharing." She smiled, and flashed those blue green eyes at him. She yawned._

_"Let's go to bed." _

_She nodded getting off his lap. She grabbed his hand, but he pulled away. _

_"I'll be there in a minute." He told her. _

_She nodded, and walked to his bedroom. He put out the fire, and locked the front door. Grabbing his cane, he limped to the bedroom. She was already under the cover's. Snow fell hard outside the bedroom window. He got down to his boxer's and crawled under the cover's. With her eye's closed, she scooted her back to his front. He smiled into her strawberry scented hair, wrapping a air around her, resting it on her stomach. _

House woke, when he felt Cameron get into bed.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, pulling her to him.

"I've been up for almost two hour's with Emileigh. It took forever to go back to sleep."

"Why is your hair damp?"

"We took a bath, that's what made her pass out."

"And you didn't ask me to join? Rude!"

She laughed. "I'll remember that for next time."

"You better." He gave her ass a squeeze.

She softly giggled, wiggling her back deeper into his front, getting comfortable. "Love you." She yawned.

He yawned, and than kissed her ear. "You too." A minute had passed with silence. "Your hair is tickling my nose." He sniffed out.

She quietly laughed, and shook her hair more into his face. "You like that?"

"Your a butt."

She smiled. "You love it."

He gave it another squeeze. "That I do."

They both smiled, and fell back asleep.

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Don't Say It

In the spacious living room, House sat on the carpet with his leg's sprawled out in front of him, under the coffee table. A now, three year old Emileigh sat on his lap, her blue eyes glued to the television, watching '_Dora The Explorer_'. Her tiny hands grabbing little handful's of fruit loop's from the bowl, which was resting on top of the coffee table. Allison House walked in, rummaging through her maroon coloured purse for her keys.

"Baby, are you ready?"

House tilted his head back against the sofa behind him. Looking at her upside down. "For what?"

"Emily's appointment is today, in half an hour."

"What for?" House looked at her.

"Today we get the test results back."

He wrinkled his face, and looked down at his daughter. "I don't know why we had that stupid appointment in the first place."

"Greg," She sighed. "Em's behind everyone else her age."

"So?" He glared. "Oh geez, Ally! Just because she's not as talkative _as_ other kid's, doesn't make her under developed."

Allison held out her arm's, Emileigh got up from her father's lap and ran into them. She picked her toddler up. "I just want to make sure everything is alright. She barely talks."

"But she talks." He spat.

"Not that much Greg."

House quietly winced when he stood up, he laid his hand on his thigh. "Whatever." He mumbled, limping to the bathroom. He came back out, Allison was having trouble putting Emily's coat on her.

"Emmy bear, please." Allison pleaded with the little girl.

Emily shook her head.

House took the coat from her, he gently grasped onto his daughter's shoulders and looked her deep in her eyes. "We have to go. It's okay, we're going to take a ride in the car and go see uncle Jimmy, but you have to put a coat on." House put his own coat on. "See, daddy has to wear one." He looked at Allison. "Mommy's wearing one too."

Allison was able to put her coat on for her. She hated and loved that House had a way with their daughter. She tried the same tactics that he did, and she tried her own tactic's. Sometimes it worked, but no one was able to get to Emileigh like he did.

They sat in clinic room number #4 staring at Wilson. Allison had tear's in his eyes, her arm's around her daughter, who was occupied with a toy.

"Test and re-check it again." House hissed through his teeth.

"I did. Two other times. I'm sorry." Wilson looked at his goddaughter, with his eyes filling with tears.

"No. I won't accept this." House yelled.

Allison looked at him. "Stop it, before you get her upset." She stroked her daughter's hair.

House snatched the closed file from Wilson's hand, Wilson sighed. House opened the file and read every word carefully, he tossed it across the room in anger. "There is nothing wrong with her."

"I agree." Wilson nodded.

"You just said-"

Wilson cut House off. "Just because she's a-"

House cut him off this time. "Don't say it." He picked his daughter up off the table, set her on the floor, grabbed her right hand with his left and excited the room.

Allison wiped away tears, Wilson gave her a quick hug. "You guys will pull through this." Wilson gave her a soft reassuring smile.

It wasn't working, but she just smiled back and followed them. When she got into the parking lot, she saw her husband was putting their daughter in her car seat. "Greg?" It was almost a whisper.

He closed the door. "Don't."

She grabbed his hand. "You're not the only one hurting here, but her having..."

He gave her a cold look.

"It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with her. She's still our daughter, we love her no matter what, right?"

He just nodded, she hugged him, he wrapped his arm's around her waist and buried his face into her neck.

"I'm hungry." He mumbled.

She pulled back. "You just ate."

"No I didn't, I only had coffee."

"Want to go out to eat?" She brushed his scruff, with her fingertips. "Want some pancakes, bacon, and eggs." She laughed.

"Really? You're going to tease me with that movie? Isn't it bad enough you made me sit there and watch it, while I hold the tissue box?" He paused. "Actually that sounds good."

They both softly laugh.

"Okay, you want to drive?" She asked.

"You can."

She gave him a quick kiss. "Okay." She walked around the other side of the car.

He wiped a tear away and got in. They went to a little diner and had breakfast. Emileigh had bear shaped pancakes, with a side of fruit. House had pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast with black coffee. Allison had pancakes with strawberries on top and a side of toast and fruit, and coffee with cream and sugar. After eating they headed home. Allison put her daughter down for a nap, she walked into her bedroom, to see her husband laying on his side, staring at the wall.

She quietly sighed and crawled into bed, behind him. She wrapped her right arm around him. He turned around, they were nose to nose, her arm still around his side. He grabbed her face and kissed her. He rested his forehead against her's.

"So what now?" He kept his eyes tightly shut.

"We take it one day at a time, it will be hard as hell, but we _will_ get through this. We have to have patience and understanding."

"Two things, I don't have."

She gently chuckled, running her fingers through his short facial hair. "Greg, you don't get it. You're incredible with her." She looked down, towards his chest. "I'm a bit jealous of the way you two are together."

He grinned.

"Okay, don't rub it in." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we have a connection but your mommy." He tried to comfort her. "Whenever it's just me and her and she calls for you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

She nodded slightly. "A bit."

"Good, but she does. I'm daddy, but trust me mommy's are better." He slipped his arm around her back, and pulled her closer.

She chuckled. "That's true."

"But I don't know about the patience. You know me, I don't do patience."

"When your around emmy you do."

"Really?" He looked at her like he didn't believe her.

"Really. Like this morning, I was the one losing patience. You just looked at her, talked to her and she listened."

"It's not always going to be like that."

She shakes her head. "No, it's not."

"When that happen's well drop her off on Wilson."

She softly laughed. "Whatever you say."

"That's right, what I say, goes."

She laughed. "No."

He looked down at her growing belly, placing at hand on it. "What if he..." He trailed off.

She quickly took a hold of the sides of his face. "Don't. Don't go there, he's fine. _She's_ fine. She is just."

"Autistic." He finally said, the word tasted like vinegar in his mouth.

"Yeah, but she's perfect."

"Yeah." He kissed her.

**To Be Continued...**

xXxXx

_Left it with a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it, again, I apologize for the shortness of it. But school work is calling me :(. I hope you enjoyed it either way. Remember comments is love! :)_


	4. A Good Day

The two emotionally and physically exhausted parent's soon dozed off. Hours had passed, when they heard the living room t.v. Both quickly standing up. House winced, grabbing his thigh and Allison grabbed her spinning head. They both sat back down on their own sides of the bed. House grabbed the familiar orange bottle off the night stand, swallowing a couple pills. Loud noises echoed from the family room, they both stood and followed the noise.

Emileigh was sitting on the middle cushion of the couch, her tiny feet dangling off the end of it. Her hair a mess from her nap, a winnie the pooh decorated cup half full of apple juice sat between her closed leg's. She smiled happily at the movie both her parent's quickly identified.

"You up!" The child smiled, as her parents sat on either side of her. "Look," she pointed at the screen. "Pirates Caribon." She mispronounced. She was always most talkative after a nap or when really excited about something.

_'She truly is her father's daughter_.' Allison thought happily to herself, grabbing the apple juice from her daughter's lap, she set it on the coffee table afraid of it to spill.

"Pirates of The Caribbean." House corrected.

Emily just nodded.

"Baby, did you put this movie in?" Allison asked her daughter, as she combed out the random knot's in her wavy hair, gently with her finger tips.

"Nuh uh. Tv."

Allison noticed the _Disney Channel_ logo on the bottom right corner of the screen. "Who want's popcorn."

"Me!" Emily put her hand up.

"With extra extra butter." Allison said excitedly, kissing her daughter's nose.

Emily giggled. "Please."

"Since you asked so politely, yes." Allison stood up and went into the kitchen.

Emily moved and put House's arm around her shoulder's, resting her head on his chest. "Dadda?" She looked up at him.

He took his eyes off the movie, and looked at her, seeing his eyes staring back at him. "Yeah, kiddo?"

She smiled. "What name baby?"

"We haven't picked out a name yet."

Allison came back in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Got any suggestions?" House asked her.

She twisted her mouth in thought, causing both her parent's to softly laugh. "Sparrow."

"Jack?" Allison thought that's what she meant.

She shook her head. "No, sparrow or Jagger."

_'Yep! No doubt about her being House's daughter_.' "I don't know about that one baby cakes."

"Kay." She looked down.

Even House looked at his wife, a bit disappointed.

Emily lifted her head up quickly. "Aiden."

"Where did that come from?" House asked, with a furrowed brow.

Emileigh shrugged. The two parent's locked eyes.

"I like it." Allison smiled. "But we'll spell it A.y.d.i.n."

"What about a middle name?" House asked.

"I don't know." She smiled, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from her mother and set it on her lap.

They both looked at their daughter.

"Any suggestions?" He asked his daughter.

She tilted her head up, and twisted her mouth again, with a mouthful of popcorn. "Sparrow." All three laughed, and then she spoke again. "Lim." She mispronounced the word.

"Liam?" Allison asked.

Emily just nodded, and looked back at the television.

"Aydin Liam House. It's perfect!" Allison beamed, rubbing her tummy.

"I thought we were in the U.S not the the U.K." House said sarcastically.

She glared at her husband. "Well, since I'm the one having him and I love it, that's what we're naming him. Besides, it came from her." She rubbed her daughter's leg. "It makes it all that more special."

House rolled his eyes, but he agree'd. She'd been more talkative in the last twenty minutes, than she had been in days. That made him happy, he tightened his arm around her, holding her closer. The rest of the night, went by fine. Emily cried until her parent's let her order pizza for dinner. They watched Disney movies all night.

oOoOo

That night Wilson crawled into bed with his wife, after putting their son to bed. She was sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing lotion over her arms and hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I found out one of my young patient's has eight months. He's only six."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie." She rubbed his jawline.

He sunk into the bed. "But that's not." He ran his hands over his face.

"What else is it?" She curled up by him.

"Well, you know how House and Ally have been worried lately about Emmy so I did an exam and ran some tests?"

"Yeah, that was a couple weeks ago." She nodded, rubbing his chest.

"We found out today, Emileigh has Autism."

Marrisa softly gasped, putting the hand that was just rubbing his husband's t-shirt over her mouth.

"Those tests aren't a 100 percent, but we're sure that's what it is. I've never seen either so upset. The look in House's eyes."

She grabbed his hand.

"I've never seen him so heartbroken, so... lost."

"We should go see them. Tomorrow's the weekend. We all have the day off. We'll take Ky. Maybe he can cheer up Emily."

"That sounds like a good idea." He gave her a kiss good night.

oOoOo

There was a knock at the door, around noon the next day. House was sitting on the couch watching t.v with his daughter. House looked over his right shoulder, at the door. Emileigh quickly ran to the door, opening it.

"Uncl Jimmy!" She opened her arm's.

He scooped her up. "Hey gorgeous girl. Can I have a kiss?" He stuck out his lips.

She gave him a kiss and giggled, he set her down.

"Hey James, Marrisa." Allison smiled at Wilson and his wife, as she walked in from the kitchen. "Where's..." Before she could finish, Wilson four year old son Kyle, ran in from behind his mom. Holding a toy fire truck under his arm.

"Can we play in your room?" Kyle asked Emileigh, sweetly.

She nodded, and they both ran off. Leaving all four parent's to laugh.

"I was about to make lunch, you two hungry?"

"Oh, you don't have to go through the trouble." Marrisa gave a smile.

"Pish posh. You're family." Allison smiled, heading back into the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help you." Marrisa followed her.

House watched, as Wilson sat down. "How you doing?"

House rolled his eyes. "We're fine. _She's_ fine."

Wilson looked at him.

"She talked a lot yesterday after her nap." House looked back at the talking sponge on the television.

Both heard giggling coming from Emily's room, both unable to hide a smile.

"She does seem more chatty after she's well rested doesn't she? At least, when she's stay's over she does."

House nodded, hiding a smile. "Yeah."

"That's a good sign House, most kid's whose." He stopped himself.

"I think the word you're looking for is Autistic. You can say it."

"Yes well, it's good that she talks. Appreciate that."

"She named the fetus." House announced.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "What'd she name the _baby_?"

"Aydin Liam. With a y and a i."

"That's a great name." Wilson smiled, patting his friend's shoulder, which cost him a glare. He looked behind him. "Did you talk to Emily about it?"

"She's three!"

"She'll be four in less than a month. Speaking of which," He pulled an envelope from his coat pocket. "I thought you guys would like this, Emily mostly. It's for the weekend of her birthday. Don't open it until we leave, I don't want you telling my goddaughter and then my son getting jealous."

House lifted an eyebrow at him like he always did. "Okay."

"Greg, lunch is done." Allison called. "We'll you grabbed the kid's."

House stood up, putting the envelope in his back pocket, and limped to his daughter's room. Wilson went into the kitchen.

When House walked in, Kyle was hugging Emily. "What's going on?"

"Uncle Greg," Kyle smiled. "It was an accident."

House became concerned. "What was?"

"Emmy accidentally broke the ladder on my truck," He held it up. "She said sorry, I told her it was okay."

House saw that his daughter had been crying. "Thank's Kyle. I'm sure your dad can fix it, or I'll buy you another one."

The boy smiled.

"Why don't don't you got get some lunch. We'll be right there." House said.

Kyle nodded, hugged Emily one more time, and then ran off.

"Princess Emileigh." House smiled, his daughter got up and hugged his leg. "Hunny, Kyle's not mad. It's okay." She nodded against his thigh. "Why don't we go get lunch. Your mom made us, grilled cheese and tomato soup just for you."

That made her smile. He wiped her tear's, he grabbed her hand and lead the way. Lunch was spent eating, and laughing. Emileigh shared part of her sandwich with Kyle because she felt bad. After the Wilson clan left, it was nap time, and their daughter was fighting it. She was in one of her 'episodes' today.

"No!" Emileigh screamed, stomping a foot against the floor.

"Honny, you have to take a nap. Daddy and I are going to too."

She crossed her arm's in front of her chest and looked around. "No."

House folded. "Do you want to take a nap with us today?"

Emileigh just walked to her room with rufus, her teddy bear that her dad won her at last year's fair. It was the same one from the show _Family Guy_. She only knew the name from the show, Allison hated that Greg let her watch it with him but she loved it. House followed her, Allison sighed, following them. House watched his girls sleep, his heart broke. If you would've asked him ten year's ago if this was an option for him, he'd say no. House undressed down to his boxer's and t-shirt. He remembered the gift from Wilson. He pulled out the envelope from his pocket. He pulled out three passes to _Disney World_ and _SeaWorld_. He smiled. Crawling into bed, soon he was asleep.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
